There's no such things as aliens
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: El fic está en español, el título en inglés porque es un shout out que pija por Dios al primer capítulo de Moonlight que fue el que me dio la idea para el fic. Que conste que no me gusta Moonlight pero me ponen a Sophia Myles hablando sobre amores impo


There's no such things as aliens

**There's no such things as aliens**

El fic está en español, el título en inglés porque es un shout out (que pija por Dios) al primer capítulo de Moonlight que fue el que me dio la idea para el fic.  
Que conste que no me gusta Moonlight pero me ponen a Sophia Myles hablando sobre amores imposibles y vivir eternamente y se me vienen las ideas para fic.

Así que aquí va mi primer fic Ten/Reinette (or Modern Reinette)  
Después de la cuarta temporada, así que spoilers porque se mencionará lo que ocurrió al final.

El Doctor conoce a una joven exactamente igual a Reinette en NY.(Puede que hasta haga un favid LOL)

El destino ha llevado al Doctor de nuevo a Nueva York, aunque en una fecha más cercana a la actual, tan sólo seis meses después de que se despidiera de todos sus amigos, ha tenido contacto con Jack, Martha y todo el equipo de Torchwood, pero le está costando encontrar a otro compañero con el que compartir sus aventuras y esta vez no es que no quiera, porque sabe que necesita alguien a su lado, eso lo aprendió de Donna y no piensa defraudarla en ese sentido después de todo lo ocurrido.

Pero encontrar a la persona ideal para vivir esas experiencias está siendo duro, nunca fue tan difícil pero supone que Donna dejó el pabellón bien alto y al ver estado con todos sus amigos, ahora necesita a alguien especial.

A lo mejor por eso ha vuelto a Nueva York, a visitar a una vieja amiga, aunque quizás visitar no sea la palabra adecuada, o quizás sí, porque al fin y al cabo está en un museo y eso es lo que se hace con los museos, visitarlos.

El Doctor mira embelesado el retrato de una bella dama, "Madame de Pompadour" se lee en el letrero, él sonríe ante el cuadro recordando viejos tiempos. Unos pasos se acercan a su espalda, puede notar el taconeo de una mujer, tiene buen oído, y olfato porque la mujer en cuestión huele a vainilla, él aspira disimuladamente mientras sigue con la mirada clavada en el cuadro.

"Es hermosa" la voz de la mujer es sexy y decidida, con sus palabras no parece buscar una respuesta de él, simplemente describe los hechos, pero él se ríe, porque ese cuadro no le hace justicia, tiene ese rostro con el que pintan a todas las mujeres clásicas como si fuesen fantasmas, aunque ciertamente ella para él ahora es un fantasma, "ella era mucho más hermosa" ella se sitúa a su lado admirando también el rostro de Madame de Pompadour, "eso he leído", el Doctor mira a su derecha para ver quién es esa mujer que admira tanto a Reinette, pero cuando la ve su sonrisa palidece para mostrar miedo y sorpresa de ver a alguien que no veía desde hace años, "Reinette" dice él reconociéndola ante esa mujer pero no sabe que se refiere a ella, "veo que has hecho los deberes, así la llamaban sus amigos", entonces él comprende que no es Reinette, o al menos su Reinette, aunque es exactamente físicamente igual que ella, y bueno parece igual de decidida por cómo lo mira.

"¿Nos conocemos de algo?" pregunta la chica con una sonrisa mientras lo mira intenando recordar de qué le suena ese hombre que está a su lado pero el Doctor no sabe qué contestar, ¿quién es esa mujer y por qué cree conocerlo? ¿puede llegar a ser Reinette?, "no creo", pero ella no parece convencida, está segura de conocerlo de algo, "su cara me resulta muy familiar", "¿ha viajado mucho por Europa?, suelo pasar mucho tiempo entre Londres y Cardiff", "¿Cardiff?" pregunta extrañada y él supone que nunca había oído hablar de esa ciudad, "por supuesto, americana. Cardiff es la capital de Gales, se lo puedo enseñar en un mapa", la mujer en cuestión parece ofendida por el comentario pero sonríe, "sé perfectamente donde está Cardiff, no todas las rubias somos tontas", el Doctor se ruboriza por su mala educación, ahora no tiene a nadie al lado que le avise cuando se está pasando, "lo siento mucho, no pretendía, a mí me gustan mucho las rubias", él lo dice intentando disculparse pero por la cara de ella sabe que no lo ha hecho bien, "eso ha sonado mal, mucho me temo", "bueno, no muy mal", decididamente es igual de atrevida que Reinette, "yo me refería a que he tenido amigas rubias y eran muy inteligentes y valientes, no pretendía ofenderla" la mujer sonríe contenta consigo misma por haber conseguido avergonzar a ese hombre tan apuesto, le ofrece su mano y éste la estrecha, "Sophie Vartan", apellido francés, tendría que investigarlo,"John Smith", dejará lo de Doctor para cuando sepa que se esconde tras el misterio que se le acaba de presentar.

Es extraño encontrarse con una mujer exacta a Reinette y que sea experta en su biografía, o eso le parece al Doctor, aunque Sophie no se considera una experta o por lo menos no todavía, tiene que terminar su tesis y quizás algún día si pueda llegar a serlo. El Doctor accede sin poder resistirse a ser guiado por ella durante su visita a la exposición de Madame de Pompadour.

"Esta es una réplica de su habitación, donde ocurría toda la magia" Sophie tiene una de esas sonrisas que son capaces de parecer inocentes pero demuestran claramente sus intenciones, él se ríe tontamente, se siente como si estuviese con un antiguo amor, porque aunque sabe que ella no es Reinette todo le recuerda a ella, la forma como lo mira, la sonrisa, su voz pausada aunque esta vez con acento americano lo que lleva a preguntarle por su apellido, "eres americana, pero tu apellido es Vartan, es francés si no me equivoco", ella vuelve a sonreír y está claro que coquetea con él, "y no te equivocas además de tener una pronunciación francesa perfecta, nunca pronuncian bien mi apellido" Sophie brome poniendo una mueca de disgusto, "mis abuelos y mi padre son franceses, en realidad mi madre y yo somos las únicas americanas de la familia", el Doctor atiende a todo lo que le cuenta porque sabe que algo ocurre y no quiere perder detalle, y además ella ejerce una extraña fuerza sobre él, como lo hacía Reinette. "Mi padre se mudó a Nueva York para buscarse la vida como artista, decía que Francia era demasiado snob, ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí, siempre se lamentaba de que Nuvea York se hubiese convertido en un lugar de pijos" el Doctor se ríe, porque él también conoce ese antiuguo Nueva York, el de los artistas callejeros, ahora las cosas son más comerciales, "¿y quién es usted John Smith? Mucho me temo que no puedo sacar conclusiones con un apellido como ese", el Doctor sonríe ampliamente porque eso es lo que pretendía el día que elegió ese alias, pasar desapercibido, un nombre fácil de olvidar, "yo soy un viajante", Sophie lo mira de arriba a abajo y él no está seguro de que pretende, "no tienes pinta de viajante", "oh, bueno es que me gustan los trajes, pero llevo deportivas Converse son cómodas para tanto viaje", él no está seguro de que su explicación haya tenido efecto porque Sophie lo mira como si no terminase de creerse su historia, "lo siento pero es que de verdad que me suena su cara de algo", el Doctor empieza a ponerse cada vez más nervioso, se frota el pelo varias veces y eso hace que parezca un poco loco, "oh, puedes tutearme, ya nos hemos presentado", parece que ha conseguido cambiar de tema.

Sophie se acerca a la chimenea de Reinette da unos pequeños golpes y se gira para mirar al Doctor, éste se ha quedado un poco más blanco de lo habitual y traga saliva temiendo lo que se pueda descubrir, "aquí no suena hueco, pero estuve en Francia y el real justo aquí" señala el punto exacto, "suena hueco, la leyenda dice que era un pasadizo secreto, supongo que para reunirse con el rey, o con otra persona", el Doctor se suelta un poco la corbata porque cree que va estrangularse de un momento a otro, "¿otra persona?", Sophie se acerca al Doctor, susurra para que nadie la escucha, "tengo una teoría, creo que Reinette tenía un gran amor que no era el rey", el Doctor se vuelva a frotar el pelo y da vueltas por la habitación, "bueno, era cortesana, habría conocido a muchos hombres, y quién sabe hasta mujeres, pero el rey, era muy importante, porque eso era lo que siempre quiso" el Doctor se para un momento y la mira colocando su mano en su barbilla, "¿qué te hace pensar eso?", pregunta nervioso, "he leído cartas de Madame de Pompadour y cuando se dirige al rey no parece enamorada, pero encontré otras dirigidas a alguien a quien ella llamaba mi solitario Ángel" Sophie se acerca cada vez más a él, "no puedes imaginar la pasión y el amor que se respiran en esas cartas, en algunas se pueden ver las marcas de las lágrimas" el Doctor cierra los ojos recordando la carta que él recibió, la última carta cuando ya le quedaba poco para morir, odia hacer eso a las personas, que lo esperen para que él nunca llegue, siempre pierde a quien le importa, y Reinette se quedó sólo en un sueño, "¿te encuentras bien?" nota la mano de Sophie sobre la suya y se separa rápidamente, es hasta el mismo tacto, todavía lo recuerda,lo cogió de la mano y lo hizo bailar, "sí, perdona es que ha sido un largo viaje", la mirada de Sophie es tan penetrante que el Doctor es incapaz de rechazar su invitación a tomar un café.

Mientras toman un café, bueno ella toma café, el Doctor se decide por el té helado, lo último que necesita es ponerse más nervioso, el Doctor le explica de forma breve que acaba de despedirse de algunos amigos, "¿los volverás a ver?" el Doctor juega con la pajita de su bebida sin mirar a Sophie a los ojos, "sí, a algunos, a otros no", piensa en Donna y en Rose porque sabe que a ellas las ha perdido para siempre, han sido tan importantes para él y ahora nunca las tendrá, "pero la vida da muchas vueltas, seguro que vuelves a encontrarlos" el Doctor la mira y piensa que a lo mejor tiene razón, quién le iba a decir a él que volvería a ver a Madame de Pompadour, bueno no es exactamente ella pero siente que es la misma persona, "me estás mirando muy fijamente, ¿tengo algo en los dientes?", el Doctor se ríe sorprendido, "no, es que, ¿sabes? te pareces a Reinette", Sophie levanta las cejas y niega con la cabeza, "no digas tonterías, he visto sus retratos y no me parezco en nada, puede que el color del pelo", "te he dicho que ese retrato no le hace justicia", Sophie sonríe pensando que ha recibido un cumplido, en cierto modo es verdad pero él no tenía esa intención cuando ha dicho eso, "¿cómo lo sabes? ¿también eres un experto?", el Doctor confíado contesta, "yo soy un experto en todo", pero a ella no le impresiona, "no te lo creas tanto" y se ríe, y su risa es distinta a la de Reinette, ella era más solitaria, por eso tenían esa conexión, Sophie parecía tener las cosas más claras y no tener miedo de nada, no cree que fuera de esas personas que se casaría por poder, "tú eres más feliz" se le escapa al Doctor, "¿cómo sabes que ella no lo era?", el Doctor se queda sin palabras porque lo sabe porque la conocía, "es que siempre lo he pensado, que había un vacío en su vida, siempre habla de las estrellas en su diario, no sé si es una metáfora sobre algo, pero siempre dice, me prometió llevarme a las estrellas, yo sólo tenía que elegir una" esas palabras atraviesan al Doctor, los viejos recuerdos siempre le hacen daño, por eso siempre sigue adelante, tiene que olvidar el pasado, "no sé, en los cuadros parece triste, el rostro de una persona es su alma ¿no?", si eso es cierto el alma del Doctor se estaba abriendo porque Sophie estaba empezando a sospechar que ese tal John Smith era más de lo que decía ser.

Ambos se despiden con la promesa de volverse a ver, ella apunta su número de teléfono en una servilleta de papel y se la ofrece, él sonríe, esas cosas no le pasan a él, sabe que no es una cita de verdad, que no es una relación corriente, ella es la viva imagen de una aristócrata francesa que él conoció durante un viaje por el espacio, nada en esa relación puede ser normal, y claro ella es humana y él un Time Lord, pero el gesto de la servilleta le hace sentirse cómodo, por un momento finge que es un hombre corriente que simplemente ha conocido a una bella mujer.

Todavía sentado observa como la figura de Sophie desaparece entre la multitud, cuando la pierde de vista completamente echa una mirada al número en la servilleta y se la guarda en el bolsillo, se levanta y se dirige por el mismo camino que ha visto seguir a Sophie, se acabó la fantasía de la relación normal, ahora le toca descubrir que ocurre realmente.

Sophie primero entra en una biblioteca, él entra unos minutos más tarde, se esconde detrás de una columna, Sophie coge unos libros pero algo la hace girarse, como si notara que alguie la sigue, él consigue que no lo vea, pero a la salida ella sigue notando que alguien la sigue, por eso acelera el paso y él la pierde. El Doctor se resigna y se dirige a volver, pero cuando se da la vuelta encuentra a Sophie escondida en la entrada de una casa, "iba a atacarte por sorpresa, pero prefiero darte una posibilidad para que te expliques", parece que no tiene otra salidad que contarle la verdad, pero es demasiado complicada y no es que sea algo muy creíble, "¿a qué te refieres?" hacerse el tonto siempre le da buenos resultados, o al menos eso cree él, "oh por favor, no te hagas el inocente, llevas siguiéndome todo el camino", el Doctor finge estar sorprendido y horrorizado por tal afirmación, pero lo cierto es que nunca se le ha dado bien actuar, "yo no te estaba siguiendo", "mientes muy mal", "en absoluto", "¿admites que estás mintiendo?", "¡No!", Sophie empuja al Doctor con una mano, "ya sé quien eres, eres uno de esos pedantes ingleses que quieren robar mi tesis, pues lo siento pero no pienso permitirlo", ¿robar la tesis?, el Doctor no tiene ni idea de qué habla y de cómo ha podido llegar a esa conclusión, "¿quién tendría interés en robar una tesis? no es tan complicado de hacer una, de hecho, yo he hecho varias y ayudado a los grandes a hacer las suyas, deberías hacer una tesis sobre mí", parece que se ha emocionado y soltado algunas cosas que no debería, "¿sobre ti? no me hagas reír, ¿qué eres un sabio filósofo?", "quizás", "sé que hay gente interesada en mi tesis y en mis descubrimientos, pero pensaba que yo simplemente te atraía", "y me atraes" el Doctor lo suelta de golpe y ni siquiera sabe cómo ha sido capaz de decir algo así, ella parece tener sus dudas, curiosamente cuando él deja de tenerlas, "vale, te estaba siguiendo porque me gustas", "no intentes engañarme", "para nada" aunque en realidad si lo está haciendo porque la sigue por otros motivos aunque no son los que ella cree, "lo siento, es que estoy muy estresada con el trabajo y como tú pareces conocer muy bien a Madame de Pompadour puede que me he haya vuelto un poco paranóica", él sonríe y le hace saber que no pasa nada, "ahora debería irme, tengo que seguir con el trabajo" dice señalando los libros, él asiente, "ya nos veremos, tienes mi número, no seas tan impaciente no es una cualidad muy atrayente", Sophie se despide con un beso en la mejilla, parece ser que la moderna Reinette se controla un poco más, el Doctor suspira aliviado por haberse librado de tener que revelar quién es, pero sigue queriendo descubrir quién se esconde tras Sophie Vartan.

En la TARDIS, el Doctor busca información sobre Sophie Vartan en el ordenador, busca su línea temporal, que lo lleva hasta Francia pero no encuentra demasiado, pero decide probar una cosa, cuando añade el nombre de Reinette y el de Sophie en el ordenador sus líneas temporales se cruzan y es entonces cuando se da cuenta, "son parientes"

Sophie por su parte también hace sus propios descubrimientos, encuentra una carta en un libro que había pertenecido a Reinette, apunta en un cuadderno las palabras de Reinette que le llaman la atención, "No me importa lo que es, le amo. Quiero estar con él aunque él me diga que es imposible" se pasa la mano por los labios mientras intenta pensar en quién podría ser esa persona a la que Reinette amaba tanto, es entonces cuando recuerda un libro de retratos obra de Reinette que tenía guardado, sabía que le sonaba su cara, estaba segura de que lo conocía de algo, ahí entre los rostros de los familiares de Madame de Pompadour y aristócratas de la época se encontraba un retrato de John Smith.

Al día siguiente el Doctor llama a Reinette, quiere decirle lo que ha descubierto, el cómo se lo ahorrará por supuesto, Sophie le da la dirección de su casa y quedan allí.

"No vas a creer lo que he descubierto" dice él emocionado, pero ella no parece intrigada, "yo también he hecho los deberes" le enseña el retrato, el Doctor pasa y se sienta el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, esta vez no quería ser el Doctor, simplemente quería ser John Smith, y por ahora todo iba tan bien, "¿qué me está ocultando? ¿quién eres o qué eres?" las mismas preguntas de siempre, él la mira y se confiesa, "soy el Doctor" pero eso a ella no le dice nada, "¿Doctor qué?", "no, simplemente Doctor, John Smith es mi alias" Sophie se coloca el pelo nerviosa, no comprende nada, "no entiendo qué quieres decir con eso, ¿pero por qué tengi un retrato tuyo pintado por Madame de Pompadour?", "yo la conocía", "venga ya" dice ella sin creerse lo que dice, pero al verle la cara sabe que no bromea,entonces se acuerda de las palabras que había leído, "no me importa lo que es" dice, y le entrega la carta al Doctor, "¿se refiere a tí verdad?", el Doctor lee la carta, reconoce la letra, "Reinette" dice en un suspiro, Sophie se tapa la boca con las manos sin poder creer lo que está viendo, "pero eso es imposible", él se levanta y con las manos en los bolsillos le dice lo que es, y cómo conoció a Reinette, "¿tienes una máquina del tiempo?" pregunta ella incrédula, porque nunca había creído en esas cosas, ella se basaba siempre en los hechos, estudiaba historia y para ella la historia era algo pasado, algo que ocurría una vez y se olvidaba o se hacía recordar pero él, podía ver la historia tal como fue, estar allí en el momento.

Sophie se empieza a reír, "Dios mío, aquí estoy yo volviéndome loca intentando descubrir el pasado y tú te montas en tu nave y lo vives, eso no es justo", el Doctor se ríe agachando la cabeza, se siente como un quinceañero pidiendo una cita a una chica, no sabe mucho de eso, pero ha visto como actúan y cree que reconoce en él los síntomas, "bueno, si quieres puedo llevarte a dar un paseo" ella muestra la sonrisa más radiante del mundo, "creo que eso es un ¿sí?", Sophie sale corriendo hacia él y lo abraza, él responde a ese abrazo feliz de poder por fin mostrarle las estrellas a su Madame de Pompadour.

Los dos van de la mano hasta donde tiene la TARDIS, "oh, dijiste que habías descubierto algo" le recuerda ella, "oh verdad, ¿a qué no sabe quién es un pariente muy, muy,muy,muy, muy lejano de Madame de Pompadour" ella alza los hombros en señal de duda, "tú" el rostro de Sophie se ilumina como si eso fuera posible, ya de por sí su rostro siempre parece radiante, "¿entonces cuando decías que me parecía a ella?" "dos gotas de agua", sonríe él y ella se ríe sin poder creer todavía lo que está ocurriendo.

Aunque empieza a sospechar que todo es una gran broma cuando se encuentra delante de esa cabina azul, "¿y eso qué es exactamente?" pregunta, "eso es la TARDIS, mi nave, la mejor del mundo, entra", no tiene ninguna intención de entrar en esa cosa y menos con él, "eso es muy pequeño, vamos a estar muy apretaditos", "más quisieras", ella se ríe sorprendida por la osadía de el Doctor, pero accede y entra, y claro vuelve a salir, lo mira con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, señala a la puerta, "¿es un truco óptico?", el Doctor se impresiona por la pregunta, "vaya, no, pero eres la primera persona que dice eso antes de...", "pero Dios mío, es más grande en el interior", ya le extrañaba a él que no lo fuera a decir, "así es". Los dos entran en la TARDIS y él enciende los motores, "agárrate fuerte", ella le hace caso mientras ríe como una niña pequeña, cuando la TARDIS se para él la coge de la mano y abre la puerta, en frente de ellos el espacio, las estrellas y luces de colores que ella no sabe qué son exactamente, "¿ves? justo ahí se está creando un nuevo planeta, claro que tardará miles de años y nunca lo llegarás a descubrir, me pregunto como lo llamaréis los humanos", cuando cierra la puerta ellalo abraza, "gracias", él la mira a los ojos y es tan difícil olvidarse de que no es Reinette, "a ella no tuve tiempo de enseñárselo", "eras tú, no era ninguna metáfora" el Doctor corre de nuevo hacia los controles de la TARDIS, "y ahora una pequeña visita al Londres victoriano" Sophie tiene que controlarse por no gritar, siempre le había encantado el Londres victoriano, él lo sabía porque a todo el mundo le encanta, cuando se disponen a salir ella se detiene, "no puedo salir así", "oh, no te preocupes en Londres la gente no se fija en esas cosas, como ahora, no han cambiado tanto", cuando salen ella queda maravillada por el vestuario de las mujeres, "son preciosos aunque tienen que ser bastante incómodos", "sí, pero sientan bien" dice el Doctor mientras mira a una dama, Sophie parece molesta por el comentario, empieza a sentirse un poco celosa, "pero el vestuario moderno es mejor" concluye él torpemente, "me da la impresión de que eres muy torpe con las mujeres", "no te haces una idea", ella lo coge del brazo y juntos pasean por las calles de Londres, "no querría perderme esto por nada del mundo", "no tienes por qué" ahí va, se lo va a pedir, sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien, "puedes ser mi companion", "¿companion?", ahora le tendrá que hablar del pasado y no sabe si está verdaderamente preparado, "sí, diría asistente pero suele molestar, creo que la palabra perfecta es amigo, suelo viajar acompañado","¿cómo un co piloto?", "puede decirse así", ella sonríe, "me encantaría" él la abraza emocionado, por fin ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando, cuando la suelta en el suelo ella se dsipone a decir la fatídica frase, "viajaré contigo para..." pero él le tapa la boca con la mano, "no digas esa palabra, está maldita" su mirada ya no es la mirada feliz y jovial que tenía hacía unos segundos, así que Sophie le hace caso y no termina la frase, "¿es por tus amigos, de los que te despediste?", "sí, pero no quiero hablar de ello".

Tras un paseo de largos silencios, vuelven a la realidad, Nueva York, tal como lo dejaron.

"Esto es increíble, ¿y la gente no lo sabe?", "bueno, algunos sí, en el Reino Unido ya empiezan a sospechar, siempre los atacan, ¿sabes cuándo en las películas todo ocurre en Nueva York?" ella asiente y sonríe, "es mentira, en realidad todo ocurre en Londres" la sonrisa de ella se vuelve más amplia, "sí, Londres y me has llevado a Londres, a la época victoriana, me ha encantado", "lo sé", Sophie mira su reloj, "Oh, llego tarde había quedado con un profesor para que me ayudara con la tesis", el Doctor parece decepcionado,"oh, no pasa nada, lo entiendo, yo estaré por aquí, te esperaré" ella sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, "eso espero". Él la ve alejarse, y es incapazde borrar la sonrisa de su cara, espera que esta vez todo salga bien.

Sophie se reúne con el profesor Jackson, "¿es usted Sophie Vartan?" ella sonríe educadamente mientras le da la mano, "encantando de conocerla por fin, me ha hablado de su tesis y creo que puedo ayudarla con algo que he creado", el profesor parece no haber dormido en mucho tiempo y sus ojos no transmiten mucha confianza, parece un poco excéntrico pero ella supone que es por la falta de sueño, "¿creado? no entiendo a qué se refiere o que puede tener que ver con mi Tesis", "ya verá", la acompaña a una sala donde se encuentra una máquina que parece sacada de una novela de ciencia ficción, ella ya sabe que esas cosas existen pero eso no quita a que no le de un poco de miedo, "¿qué es eso?", "es una máquina capaz de devolver recuerdos reprimidos","ah, ¿y eso tiene que ver con Madame de Pompadour exactamente cómo?", él asiente mientras la mira, "la he estado investigando", "a Madame de Pompadour", ella sabe que no se refiere a ella pero prefiere preguntar antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, "a usted, ¿sabía que es una descendiente de Madame de Pompadour?", "de hecho lo he descubierto hace unas horas", "oh, yo pretendía sorprenderla, pero creo que me puedo superar, yo no creo que usted sea una simple descendiente, creo que es un reencarnación" Sophie rompe a reír creyendo que el profesor bromea, "¿no está de broma?", "¿cómo voy a bromear con algo así?", "creo que no ha dormido lo suficiente y por eso dice esas locuras", "es cierto que no he dormido mucho, pero lo que digo es verdad, tiene que probar mi máquina, ella desvelará la verdad" Sophie no aguanta más y sale corriendo de allí,"por favor pienséselo" escucha al profesor decir antes de irse.

De camino a su casa pasa por delante de por lo menos cinco videntes, y con miedo entra en cada uno, pierde mucho dinero pero descubre muchas cosas.

Vuelve a reunirse con el Doctor porque quiere contarle lo ocurrido, el Doctor la escucha pero no le da importancia, "ese hombre está loco, no existe nada parecido, y yo sé de estas cosas", "¿no crees en las reencarnaciones?", pregunta Sophie, él niega con la cabeza,"cuando una persona se muere ahí se acaba todo", "eso es muy duro" es cierto piensa él, sobre todo para alguien que ha perdido a tantas personas a lo largo de su vida, "pero es la verdad", "pues curiosamente hoy después de mi reunión he ido a varios videntes" el Doctor levanta las cejas y se ríe, "pues he descubierto muchas cosas, la primera que de cinco videntes, uno dice la verad", ahora si que tiene su atención, "uno de ellos me dijo que era descendiente de una de las víctimas de Jack el Destripador, y casi me lo creo, porque Reinette era cortesana, pero ni siquiera sabía bien las fechas", "¿y los demás?" pregunta el Doctor, "más de lo mismo hasta que entré en el último y era una mujer francesa que en cuanto me vio se arrodilló y me llamó Madame de Pompadour", "a lo mejor tiene relación con ese profesor", "si fuese así, habría pagado a todos los videntes para que me mintieran, esa mujer sabía cosas de mí y de tí, me dijo algunas cosas que no entendí pero me pidió que te las dijera", el Doctor empieza a ponerse nervioso, "Rose, Donna, Bad Wolf, Gallifrey" sabe que esas palabras tienen algún significado especial para él porque su mirada parece triste, como si esas palabras hubiesen atravesado su alma "¿pasa algo?", "no, solo que esas palabras, significan mucho para mí, duelen", "las palabras duelen muchas veces",el Doctor se atusa el pelo,"olvidémonos de eso, ¿qué vas a hacer con el profesor?", "voy a participar en su experimento", "no lo hagas, esas cosas no son seguras, he visto muchos casos parecidos salir mal,gente muere", "yo tengo que saber quién soy", "eres Sophie Vartan ¿no te vale con eso?", pero ella necesita más, "no".

Él se dispone a marcharse de su casa pero se detiene en la puerta, no quiere dejar las cosas así, no quiere enfadarse, pero sabe que ella cometerá un gran error, "no sabes lo que vas a descubrir, puede que te supere", pero Sophie es humana, y como a todos los humanos les atrae la curiosidad y el misterio, "es muy fácil para tí que lo sabes todo, pero yo no tengo oportunidades como éstas", "conmigo sí, ven ahora, olvida todo y ven conmigo", pero ella no quiere abandonar su mundo, ha trabajado mucho para conseguir lo que está a punto de encontrar, "llevo toda mi vida queriendo saber qué me atraía tanto de Reinette", el Doctor se acerca suplicando, sabe que saldrá mal, el ser humano no está preparado para eso, "yo te lo puedo explicar todo", pero ella no cede porque al fin y al cabo él sólo conoce una parte de su vida, y ella está dispuesta a descubrir que pasó después de que el Doctor se marchara, "yo quiero saber cómo era ella cuando te perdió", pero él no quiere saberlo, "si lo haces, no me lo cuentes" el Doctor abandona la casa dando un portazo y Sophie se da cuenta de que él tiene más miedo por sí mismo que por ella.

Pero tan solo pasan unas horas y el Doctor se arrepiente de su comportamiento, sabe que es un gran error lo que va a intentar Sophie, pero también sabe que miente cuando dice que teme por ella o por lo que eso podría causar, lo único que teme es que recuerde cómo la abandonó, como se llevó años esperando a que regresara y nunca lo hizo. Decide hacer algo que siempre había intentado evitar, abrirse a alguien, por eso a las once de la noche llama a la puerta de Sophie, "¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?", "quiero contarte la verdad".

Los dos pasan la noche hablando a luz del fuego, él le explica quién es y le explica el porqué esas palabras que le dijo antes duelen tanto, Sophie pone su mano sobre la suya, "lo siento", él sonríe y aprieta su mano, "mañana puede que ya no sientas nada por mí", ella no entiende a que se refiere, "¿qué voy a descubrir sobre ti?", "que siempre abandono a los que me importan", pero ella no cree que eso sea verdad, las cartas de Reinette siempre hablan de él con amor, nunca se sintió defraudada ni dólida por no poder estar junto a él, "ella te quería de verdad", pero el Doctor se lamenta, porque él no la quería, no tuvo tiempo de quererla, "para mí tan solo fueron unas horas" Sophie lo besa y él se sorprende por la reacción pero lentamente responde al beso, "ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad", y él cree que es cierto, que es hora de arriesgarse y de dejar de rechazar a las personas que se le acercan, ha perdido la oportunidad de estar con Rose, y todo ha sido culpa suya, ha perdido a Donna, y puede que se merezca empezar de nuevo, cambiar las reglas, dejar de pensar que no puede enamorarse, y dejarse llevar. Así que responde al beso con más pasión de la que está acostumbrado, cuando Sophie se separa él se ríe tímidamente, "no suelo hacer estas cosas", "quién lo diría" él nota como el calor del fuego y su vergüenza empiezan a tener un efecto en el color de su cara que se vuelve cada vez más rosada, "siento tener que despedirte pero mañana es el gran día y tengo que dormir", "oh sí claro, no pensaba quedarme, de verdad, siento haber venido tan tarde", Sophie lo despide en la puerta con otro beso y él se marcha con una sonrisa pensando que esta vez todo saldrá bien.

Sophie se reúne al día siguiente con el profesor Jackson que se entusiasma porque no se haya arrepentido, "no se preocupe es un proces muy sencillo, se pone este casco", Sophie lo mira incrédula, "será broma ¿verdad?", "mucho me temo que no, no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo más sofisticado" le coloca el casco, pero Sophie sigue sin parecer muy convencida, "ahora tardaré un rato tengo que hacer unos cálculos y se pondrá en funcionamiento", al cabo de unos minutos la máquina empieza a funcionar y Sophie empieza a ver imágenes que no reconoce, entonces la ve, se ve a ella, pero lleva un vestido antiguo y el pelo recogido de forma sofisticada, "Reinette" dice en un susurro, entonces llegan las emociones y ya no siente que esas imágenes no pertenecen a ella, sino que las vive, ve al Doctor, lo besa, lo pierde, pero esas emociones son muy fuertes, el Doctor tenía razón no estaba preparado para ello y se desmaya.

Cuando despierta se encuentra tumbada en el suelo, el profesor Jackson a su lado con gesto de preocupación "¿cómo se encuentra?", "mareada" se intenta levantar pero vuelve a caer, "tengo que hacer una llamada", "¿ha funcionado?" ella simplemente asiente, el Doctor no tarda en llegar, tan solo unos segundos, "he venido en mi vehículo particular" explica, "tenías razón" le dice ella y el Doctor la ayuda a levantarse, "¿te encuentras bien?", "no mucho", el Doctor mira con odio al profesor Jackson, otro humano con aires de Dios, "no debería juagar con estas cosas", "sé lo que hago", "no es cierto, el ser humano no está preparado para esto, no puede pretender que una persona tenga recuerdos de dos vidas distintas, el cerebro no es lo suficientemente fuerte", Sophie cada vez se encuentra peor y vuelve a desmayarse, élla coge en brazos,"ya hablaremos usted y yo"

El Doctor abre con el sonic la puerta de la casa de Sophie y la deja encima de la cama, él se queda sentado en un sillón esperando a que despierte, "Doctor" dice ella tras despertarse, "ey, ¿estás mejor?", "lo recuerdo todo", él la coge de la mano, "tranquila, buscaré la manera de hacerte olvidar","no quiero", "pero no puedes, acabará contigo", Sophie llora y él se sienta a su lado preocupado, "tenías razón, he descubierto cosas de ti que no debería" el Doctor se mira las manos para evitar los ojos de Sophie, "no, no te odio, ni te echo las culpas de nada, pero al ver cómo te esperó, al sentir eso, yo no quiero que me pase eso a mí" él la mira y comprende lo que quiere decirle, "no vendrás conmigo", "no puedo", pero él no quiere renunciar a ella, "pero yo voy a cambiar, será distinto","sé que crees eso ahora, pero tú vienes de un mundo distinto, ¿qué pasará cuando me vuelva vieja? yo no quiero ser tu amiga, quiero ser algo más", pero él la necesita, la quiere, estaba dispuesto a enamorarse, esta vez sí, y a demostrarlo y a decirlo, porque había aprendido la lección, "yo quiero enamorarme de ti", confiesa el Doctor, "me acuerdo de Rose, tú la querías pero no pensabas decirlo nunca", "pero he cambiado, no pienso hacer eso otravez", ella sonríe, "sabes que no es cierto, que en cuanto algo pasara te entraría miedo" él sabe que ella tiene razón, que seguramente el miedo volvería a impedirle ser feliz pero queria intentarlo, "Doctortu puedes que tengas la eternidad para decidir pero yo no la tengo para esperarte", el Doctor asiente, e intenta no llorar, "por favor ayúdame" el Doctor coloca sus manos sobre las sientes de Sophie y hace que olvide esa experiencia, "se ha ido" se siente aliviada como si le hubiesen quitado un peso enorme de su cabeza, él la besa en la frente, "tengo que impedir que siga llevando a cabo esos experimentos" ella asiente mientras empieza a quedarse dormida.

Él le deja una nota encima de la mesita de noche despidiéndose, "siento que nuestro camino haya vuelto a terminarse tan pronto, pero tienes razón, siempre pierdo a los que quiero, quizás sea mejor acabar antes de que no pueda vivir sin tí".

El profesor Jackson lo sorprende destruyendo su invento y entra en cólera,"¿pero qué hace?", "casi la mata" se nota la ira en su voz, casi muere una joven inocente por la locura de un hombre, "pero lo puedo arreglar", "¡No! es imposible poder soportar la carga del conocimiento de vidas pasadas, es inhumano, ¿por qué cree que nadie recuerda quién fue en el pasado? porque es imposible" "mi invento, ha destruído mi invento", "he salvado la vida de muchas personas me temo"

El Doctor se dirige de nuevo a la TARDIS y ve a Sophie en la puerta esperando, "¿de verdad te pensabas despedir con una carta?", "no me gustan las despedidas", Sophie lo abraza, "siento no poder ir contigo, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y no quiero sufrir", él le acaricia el pelo y sonríe, "bueno, por lo menos te he podido llevar a las estrellas" Sophie lo vuelve a besar, "gracias por todo", pero el Doctor no quiere despedirse, "no nos despidamos, estoy cansado, prometamos que nos volveremos a ver", ella sonríe ilusionada por la idea, "eso creo que depende de ti", "Sophie Vartan, prometo volver a buscarte", el Doctor se dirige a entrar en la TARDIS cuando ve al profesor Jackson apuntando con un arma a Sophie, "¡No!" grita el Doctor y se pone delante de ella, la bala le alcanza y él se queja, "malditas armas", Sophie lo agarra para que no caiga al suelo y lo coloca sobre su regazo, el profesor Jackson sale huyendo cuando esucha las sirenas de policiía, "Doctor", "shhh, no pasa nada, puedo cambiar", pero ella no entiende lo que dice, "Sophie, algo va mal, no tengo fuerzas", "espera un poco", "no, puedo, parece que al final no tengo la eternidad" Sophie lo besa, él sonríe y cierra los ojos,ha muerto, ella se queda con su cuerpo en sus brazos llorando.

Le explica lo ocurrido a la policía y la acompañan hasta su casa, al cabo de una hora llaman diciendo que han detenido al profesor Jackson, pero la ciudad se vuelve loca, empiezan a recibir ataques de seres que nunca habían podido imaginar y ella sabe que ha ocurrido, ahora que el Doctor no está para defender la tierra, es como el fin del mundo. Pero cuando se queda sola en su casa se acuerda del Doctor, de su máquina del tiempo, sabe que él no querría pero ahora no se trata de ninguno de los dos, se trata de salvar al mundo, por eso corre hasta la TARDIS, pero no puede entrar, entonces ve una llave tirada en el suelo e intenta abrir la puerta con ella, es la puerta de la TARDIS.

Nota como la TARDIS brilla de una forma extraña acaricia el cristal azul y cierra los ojos, cuando los abre se encuentra en una playa que nunca había visto antes, escucha unas pisadas a su espalda cuando se da la vuelta ve al Doctor, "¿eres un fantasma?" pregunta, él sonríe, "no lo sé", "¿qué hago aquí?", él mira a su alrededor, "Bad Wolf Bay, el lugar de las despedidas", "pero yo no pienso despedirme", entonces figuras conocidas aparecen detrás de ellos, "esa es Rose hace unos años, y esa es Rose hace unos meses, nos despedimos" Sophie parece confundida por la visión, "no entiendo", "perdí a Rose, la recuperé y la volví a perder", pero Sophie ve como Rose tiene al Doctor a su lado y señala, "ese fue un milagro, ahora Rose puede ser feliz", "¿ y tú qué?", "mi vida ya ha terminado, ya no perderé a nadie más", pero ella no quiere renunciar, "el mundo te necesita", "quiero descansar, no sufrir más", Sophie se acerca y le besa en la mejilla, "tienes que seguir adelante", "no lo hagas", pero Sophie el Doctor desaparece de su vista y ella abre los ojos y se encuentra de nuevo en el interior de la TARDIS.

Pero cuando está dentro no sabe qué hacer, ha visto al Doctor manejarla pero no sabe cómo, intenta recordar lo que decía, lo que hacía y empieza manejarla hasta que consigue ponerla en marcha, las tres primeras veces se equivoca de lugar y de hora, pero a la cuarta consigue llegar justo a tiempo, ve la TARDIS, la del Doctor a tan sólo unos metros, se ve a ella despidiéndose o no despidiéndose del Doctor, ve al Doctor y ve al profesor Jackson apuntando con su pistola, ella empieza a correr, el Doctor grita "¡No!", y la Sophie que él pretendía salvar desaparece delante suya, la bala está a punto de alcanzarle y Sophie se interpone entre ellos.

El Doctor no entiende lo ocurrido y coge en sus brazos a Reinette, a lo lejos ve como una TARDIS desparece, el profesor Jackson sale huyendo, "¿Qué ha pasado?", "te he salvado" dice Sophie,"pero estabas delante mía", "no podía dejarte morir", entonces el Doctor se da cuenta de lo ocurrido, "¿qué has hecho? no se puede cambiar el curso de la historia", "el mundo te necesitaba", el Doctor empieza a llorar, "no te preocupes, has prometido volver a verme" pero ya no será posible, vuelve a perderla, "te mueres Sophie", "volveré, y cuando lo haga quiero que me busques", el Doctor sonríe y la besa, "te lo prometo", Sophie sonríe y cierra los ojos, muere en sus brazos, deja su cuerpo en la calzada y entra en la TARDIS, da un golpe en la mesa y llora de rabia porque vueleve a encontrarse solo, porque podía haber acabado bien por lo menos esta vez, pero la historia siempre se repite, por eso enciende los controles y se dirige a un nuevo destino.

Fin


End file.
